No puedo mas
by alexa1009
Summary: sakura haruno una kunouchi muy buena, alumna de tsunade la hokage de la aldea se vera confundida por lo que le diran sus dos mejore amigos y por la llegada de alguien a quien quiere olvidar y va ignorar
1. no puedo mas capitulo 1 una largo viaje

No puedo mas... capitulo -°| : un largo viaje y una sorpresa

este fanfic trata del narusaku vs sasuku vs saisaku espero que les guste.

un día normal Sakura Haruno una kunouchi de la aldea de la hoja se levantaba de su cama en la cual había tenido un sueño extraño el cual quisiera olvida al levantarse, cambiarse y seguir su camino por la aldea se encontró a su mejor amigo a alguien que quería como su hermano al iperactivo próximo hokage Naruto Uzumaki, quien se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

naruto: -hola sakura-chan como estas-

sakura: -bien naruto algo cansada porque ayer no pude dormir bien-*en realidad no pude dormir nada por eso mugre sueño raro que tuve*

naruto: -pero estas bien?, si quieres le digo a tsunade-sama que te sientes mal y que kakashi-sensei, sai y yo nos encarguemos de la misión- *porque no habrá podido dormir bien algo le pasa a sakura*

sakura: -no naruto, no te preocupes estoy bien bueno que tal si vamos a ichiraku, a comer un delicioso ramen-

naruto: (sonríe) -claro sakura-chan, vamos-

estaban apunto de caminar directo a ichiraku, cuando alguien de lejos grito su nombre.

shizune: (gritando) - naruto, sakura (se pone enfrente de ellos).

sakura: (preocupada) -shizune-san que pasa-

shizune: (cansada) -tsunade-sama los necesita en su oficina-

naruto: -esta bien, vamos sakura-chan-.

sakura: -si naruto-

los tres se dirigen hacia la torre de la hokage tsunade sama.

sakura: (llegando) - para que nos necesitabas sensei?-

tsunade: (sonriendo) -que no puedo ver a mi pupila preferida-

sakura: (sonriendo) -jejeje-

naruto: (poniéndose alado de sakura) -y a mi para que me necesitaba vieja tsunade-

tsunade: (enojada) -a quien le dices vieja naruto-

naruto: (nervioso y sonriendo) -gomen tsunade-sama-

sakura: (sonriendo) -y para que nos necesitaba?-

tsunade: -necesito que vayan a recoger a alguien a la en el bosque- (les da las coordenadas)

naruto: (abraza a sakura y sonríe) -no hay problema el equipo 7 es el mejor y lo hará enseguida-

tsunade: (seria) -en realidad solo pidió que fueran tu y sakura y que kakashi los esperara en la entrada-

sakura: (seria) -pero eso no es posible sai también es parte de nuestro equipo y es un gran compañero-

naruto: (sonriendo) -claro que si sai es nuestro amigo ¿nos podría acompañar a la misión?

tsunade: (sonriendo) -esta bien solo porque me lo piden mis dos ninjas favoritos-

naruto: -muy bien nos vamos a cumplir nuestra misión permiso- (agarra a sakura de la mano y se la lleva a toda velocidad)

tsunade: -espera naruto...- *ya se fueron no me dieron oportunidad de decirles que a quien recogerían era el mismo sasuke uchiha*

naruto y sakura llegaran a toda velocidad con sai y kakashi y después de informarles que sai y ellos irán por la persona y que kakashi se quedaría esperándolos empezaron a partir ya que en el viaje se hacia 1 día.

(en el viaje)

naruto: (hambriento) -olvide empacar comida me muero de hambre-

sai: (hambriento) -jejeje yo también me muero de habré naruto-

sakura: (sonriendo) -sabia que se le iba a olvidar, vamos a buscar leña acamparemos aquí-

(después de poner la leña y prender fuego)

sakura: (riendo)

naruto: (hambriento) -de que te ríes sakura chan- *aunque se ve linda sonriendo*

sakura: (sakura saca 3 botes de ramen para calentar) -sabia que se les olvidaría as que para que no murieran de hambre les traje ramen, su comida favorita- (sonríe y se las entrega)

naruto: (sonriendo) -gracias sakura-chan siempre te preocupas por nosotros eres muy amable- *aparte de linda, honesta y única*

sai: (sonriendo) -gracias sakura eres muy buena con nosotros- * es muy buena persona y su sonrisa es tan radiante y hermosa*

sakura: (sonriendo) -pues claro son mis mejores amigos- (los abraza) - bueno a comer-

(después de un viaje agotador, ya casi llegando a el punto destinado)

sakura: (se detiene)

naruto: - mm que pasa sakura-chan- (preocupado) - estas bien-

sakura: (lanza dos kunais al escondite de 2)

(las personas salen)

desconocido 1: (sorprendido) -valla que chica mas lista-

desconocido 2: (sorprendido) - si aparte de hermosa podemos jugar con ella-

desconocido 1: (sonriendo y mirando fijamente a sakura) -dime lindura quien eres-

sai: (enojado y celoso)

naruto: (Enojado y celoso)

sakura: (enojada) - no me llames lindura y mi nombres es haruno sakura la estudiante le la quinta hokage-

desconocido 1: (mira a su compañero) (tratan de escapar)

naruto: (celoso) a donde van

sai: (celoso) -si que no venían a jugar-

naruto: (ataca al primer hombre y lo deja inconsciente) (lo mira) *y no le vuelas a decir lindura si es hermosa pero ella sera MI NOVIA-

sai: (ataca al segundo hombre) *hermosa lo se lo es pero nadie mas la llama hermosa mas que YO ya que algún día YO seré SU NOVIO-

sakura: (sonriendo) - tranquilos chicos- (los abraza) -se cuidarme sola- (bosteza y se queda dormida)

naruto: (preocupado) - SAKURAA-

sai: (sonriendo) - tranquilo solo se quedo dormida toda la noche estuvo haciendo guardia- (la carga y la pone en su espalda) *que linda se ve durmiendo* -yo la cargare, vamos

naruto: (sonriendo) *pero que tierna se ve durmiendo*

ya estaban cerca de el lugar mientra que en el punto un chico de ojos negros los esperaba

sasuke: -ya se tardaron- (vio una silueta)

sasuke: (la vio mas de cerca) - ahí están un momento quien es el- *y porque rayos viene cargando a MI SAKURA*

mañana siguiente fanfic


	2. no puedo mas capitulo -2 ¡Amigos!

No puedo mas...

capitulo -°2 amigos

sasuke: (la vio mas de cerca) - ahí están un momento quien es el- (enojado)*y porque rayos viene cargando a SAKURA*

(mientras que con naruto, sai y sakura)

sakura: (despertando) (bostezo) (mira a sai) -eee me quede?-

sai: (sonriendo) -si-

sakura: (sonriendo) -gracias por cargarme sai- (lo abraza)

sai: (sonrojado) -de..nada sakura-

los chicos venían jugando hasta que llegaron con sasuke sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

naruto: (sorprendido) -no puede ser- (se para) (mira a sasuke) -tu-

sasuke: (Sonriendo) - hola dobe-

sakura: (ve a sasuke)(enojada) (se baja de sai) -que rayos quieres tu-

sai: -tranquilícense-

sasuke: -si háganle caso a mi remplazo-

sakura: (enojada) -sai no es tu remplazo es nuestro amigo, compañero y miembro del equipo 7-

sasuke: (enojado) -hmp-

naruto: (Enojado) -para que rayos pediste que viniéramos eres un ninja no?- (gritando) -sabes cuidarte tu solo- (Alejándose de sasuke)

sakura: (enojada) -naruto tiene razón- (agarra a sai y se trata de alejar pero sasuke la agarra del brazo)

sasuke: (sosteniendo el brazo de sakura) -tenemos que hablar-

sakura: (sosteniendo el brazo de sai y tratando de zafarse) - no tengo nada que hablar contigo- (se suelta de sasuke) (y trata de caminar)

sasuke: (la vuelve a tomar el brazo) (enojado)-sakura no seas caprichosa-

sai: (la toma de la mano a sakura) (celoso)-creo haber escuchado que no quera hablar- (hace que sasuke la suelte)- vamos sakura-(sonríe)

sakura: (aprieta la mano de sai y le sonríe) -sai sai vamos-

sasuke: (celoso) -y tu quien rayos eres-

sai: -soy sai el integrante del equipo 7- (sonríe)

sasuke: (enojado) -hmp-

seguían su recorrido hasta llegar a un puesto de comida

sakura: (Sonriendo) -llegamos vamos a pedir de comer-

(después de que les sirvieran a comida)

sai: (dolido) -auch me duele el brazo-

sakura: (sonríe) (toma la el palillo y le dio de comer en la boca a sai) -toma - (sonríe)

sai: (sonrojado) -gracias-

sasuke: (celoso) -creo que el puede comer solo-

sakura: (sonríe a naruto que los estaba viendo) (le da una también a naruto a naruto) -jejeje-

naruto: (sonríe) -gracias sakura chan-

sakura: (lo abraza) -prometí siempre cuidarlos y nunca abandonarlos ya que son mis mejores amigos y eso haré- (sonríe)

naruto: (feliz) -nosotros también nunca te abandonaremos-

sai: -cierto- (sonríe)

sakura: (los abraza) -son los mejores amigos-

sasuke: (enojado y celoso) -hmp- *que yo no cuento*

sakura: (voltea a ver a sasuke) - a y sasuke podrías- (sasuke no escuchaba ya que estaba en sus pensamientos)

sasuke: (sonríe de lado) *sabia que no me olvidaría*

sakura: -sasukee, sasukee podrías pasarme la sal por-

sasuke: (enojado) -hmp-(le pasa la sal)-chicos necesitamos halar-

naruto: (enojado) -esta bien llegando a la aldea hablamos-

sakura: (enojada) -hmp-

así paso el viaje sai, naruto y sakura platicando de su próxima misión y riendo entre ellos mientras sasuke venia atrás solo viéndolos.

(llegando a la aldea)

sakura: (bostezando) - a que sueño tengo- (adormilada)-me voy a mi casa adiós-(se iba ir cuando sasuke la toma del brazo)

sasuke: -ningún adiós tenemos que hablar-

sakura: -esta bien, pero que se rápido- (se suelta)-y deja de tomarme del brazo me lastimas-

sai: (incomodo)-chicos si quieren me voy-

naruto: -no sai tu eres de nuestro equipo y nuestro amigo lo que nos diga sasuke tu puedes escucharlo- (serio)

sakura: -cierto- *naruto no va a soportar esta platica hoy* -pero que sea mañana nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento los cuatro, vamos debemos descansar-(sakura naruto y sai se van mientras el uchiha se quedo pensante de que decirles)

sai: (se acerca al oído de sakura y le habla e voz baja) -sakura lo hiciste por naruto verdad-

sakura: (le sonríe)

naruto: (sonriendo un poco triste) -gracias sakura-chan- *siempre preocupándose por nosotros gracias sakura chan*

sakura: (le sonríe) -somos amigo ¿no?

(al siguiente día en el campo de entrenamiento)

sakura: -aquí estamos sasuke de que querías hablar-

naruto: -si dinos sasuke-

sai: (incomodo) -mmm- *porque estoy aquí...lose son mis amigos no los puedo dejar solos*


End file.
